1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing bands.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art printing bands are typically molded using elastomeric material such as rubber. Such printing bands include printing blocks joined at their base portions by flexible hinges and strands of flexible material such as nylon or fabric extend through the hinges and the base portions of the printing blocks. As disclosed for example in Canadian Pat. No. 653,495 to Frederic L. Rieger, each belt or band has lugs or teeth cooperable with notches in a pressure pad wheel. The teeth on the bands are shown in that patent to be disposed on the undersides of the hinges. It is, however, known in the art of printing bands to dispose a tooth on the underside of each printing block and to have no tooth on the underside of any of the associated hinges. It is also known to have printing blocks whose outer portions are longer than their repective base portions. Another prior art printing band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,929 to Robert T. Nelson.